Futures Change
by spikesgal2000
Summary: Chapter 5 First Signs of the Apocalypse. A year after the defeat of Apocalypse and things are about to change. Rating may change. I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for the delay
1. Prologue

**Futures Change**

**Setting**: X-Men Evo, a year after the end of season 4, although I've altered some of the characters ages and introduced some of the comic characters.

**Pairings**: Romy, Betsy/Pietro, Lancitty, Jott, Amyro, Jubby, RoLo and mentions of others

**Plot Summary**: A year after the battle with Apocalypse was won and many things have changed. Now things are about to change some more, and for many not for the better.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been almost a year since Apocalypse had been defeated, although probably not destroyed, and many things had changed at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Following their victory and the reappearance of Magneto and Mystique, the Acolytes and Brotherhood had joined with the X-Men to form one large team. They in turn had been joined by the returning Rhane and Jubilee, as well as Alex Summers and Warren Worthington, who both decided to take up Xavier's offer of a place to stay, needless to say Scott was thrilled to have his little brother around. The number of new mutants detected had increased and the Xavier Institute had many more new recruits including Lorna Dane and Brian and Elizabeth Braddock. With that many mutants in one place its safe to say that life got more than a little chaotic from time to time, and even the addition of Mystique and Magneto as instructors didn't make controlling the mutants any easier.

Professor Xavier looked out over the grounds of his Institute at the mutants engaged in various activities whilst scattered over the back lawn, some of these activities were slightly more destructive than others.

"I knew it was a bad idea to introduce Pyro to Amara, a psychotic pyromaniac and a living flame who are attracted to one another does not bode well. Before threatening to take away his source of fire meant fewer things were burnt, but that threat will not work anymore, he will just go to her for a source of fire."

At the sound of his companion's voice, the Professor turned in that direction, but not before seeing another bush go up in flames, Ororo would not be happy. It was hard to believe that a year ago the two of them had been fighting on opposing sides.

"But who am I to stand in their way, it has helped to unite the teams, although," he paused as he heard the insane laughter of the pyromaniac mixed with girlish giggling, indicating that something else had gone up in flames, "in their case I am beginning to wish I had made an exception, I may be rich but not for long if they keep going the way they have been. They are not the only ones though, I do not think any relationship here could be construed as normal or safe, and most teenagers are slightly destructive."

"But most teenagers do no have their mutant abilities."

"That is true, however I do not believe that that is what you came here to discuss Erik."

"Once again you are right Charles. I came because I was concerned about you. You have become very distracted lately."

"I will admit I have been unsettled as of late. The glimpses I saw within the mind of Apocalypse have concerned me."

"But that was over a year ago now?"

"I know, but I somehow cannot help but worry that this is just the calm before the storm. Within the past year, nothing much has happened, and that is never a good sign." With that comment both Xavier and Magneto turned to look out of the office window at their students, and ponder what possible future could lie in store for them all.

* * *

Far from Bayville, high in the Himalayan mountains of Tibet, deep within what had previously been the tomb of Apocalypse, a cloaked figure appeared shrouded in darkness and said, "a new future is about to begin, one in which darkness shall reign, and no good will survive, and one which cannot be stopped!"

* * *

AN:/ This is a slight reworking of the initial chapters (prologue to chapter 5)posted here as I wasn't completely happy with the initial story. I am working on new chapters though and have the entire story planned out, as well as the first few chapters of the sequel, I just need to find the time to write it. Like I said before this is my first real attempt at fan fiction and I'm just doing it for fun so please be nice. 

AN2:/ Season 4 hasn't been shown on terrestrial TV here in England yet but I have managed to catch some of the episodes including the finale so I apologise for any errors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Futures Change**

**Chapter 1**

**_Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York_**

_Ororo and Logan_

The back lawn of Xavier's Institute was full of teenage mutants making the most of the summer heat wave, and the fact that many of them were looking at a long summer vacation with no work. For the adults who were supervising them and trying to prevent too much damage from being done, this was not a good prospect.

"I say we shove 'em all in the Danger Room and let 'em work off their energy in a nice Level 10 simulation, might prevent the damage getting too expensive."

"Logan, they are children what else do you expect them to do in their summer vacation."

"They ain't all children 'Ro, not according to them anyway. They're always complaining we treat 'em like kids when they're adults, so lets give 'em an adult battle simulation. It might protect your garden."

"That will not work with me Logan, let them… Amara, Pyro stop that right now. Do you two know how long those plants took to get like that… Maybe they do need something remove some of that energy. But not a training simulation Logan"

"But 'Ro…"

"No buts… Remy leave Rogue alone, Bobby stop freezing the pool, Sam don't even think about it, Amara stop giving Pyro fire. How many times do I have to tell you leave my garden alone… that does it, put them in the Danger Room before I see how well they all conduct lightening."

"Your wish is my command, although I may have another use for the Popsicle first, I think a certain couple need to cool off a little bit."

"What are Elizabeth and Pietro up to now, or do I not want to know?"

"You don't want to know, believe me."

"That bad?"

"Yup, you know what if you could just create a nice little rain cloud in that direction it might stop Half Pint and the Rock Tumbler getting any ideas, or give the Cajun any more."

"Very well, then you can inform them of the session that you will be giving them. Oh, and Logan, inform Amara and Pyro that I wish to see them once you've finished."

"I like the way you think darlin'"

With that comment a large rain cloud formed over the back lawn, drenching the students currently out there. There was a mad rush towards the Institute in a bid to prevent too great a soaking only to come to an abrupt halt as Logan was standing in the doorway.

"All right kids, joint Danger Room session in 5 minutes so no time to dry off, just get your uniforms on and get down there before I make you all into sushi."

"But Mr Logan, it's like the holidays"

"You can't do this"

"NowayI'mdoingthisIgotbetterthingstodo, bye," this was followed by a gust of wind as both Betsy and Pietro vanished into the house.

The protests gradually got louder and louder until,

"SHUT IT NOW! You now have three minutes to get suited up and into the Danger Room before I start extending the sessions length and increasing the difficulty, those who are very late get the special, extra early morning one on one sessions with me."

That was enough for all the students to start the mad dash to get to the Danger Room in time, no one liked one on one sessions with the Wolverine, especially in his current mood.

"That appeared to be very effective Logan."

"You know me 'Ro, I know exactly how to make 'em squirm"

"Yes, but if you do not leave now how are you going to know if anyone is late."

"You're right, catcha later darlin', gotta go collect a couple of runaways trying to get out of the session."

"Goodbye Logan, and please try to refrain from killing or maiming any of them please"

"I can't make any promises but I'll try"

"That is all I ask"

* * *

_Betsy, Pietro, Kitty, Lance, Rogue and Remy_

In one of the more shaded areas, two couples were enjoying the relative coolness and protection provided by the trees under which they were sitting, enjoying the latest instalment of Rogue vs. Remy.

"Will you just leave me alone Swamp Rat, how many times have ah gotta tell you that."

"At least once more chere, Remy don't give up on getting his belle fille to go out with him"

"Well unless Remy wants to get knocked out, he should leave me ALONE"

"Ah, but getting knocked out would be worth it just for Remy ta get a kiss from ya chere."

"Stupid Swamp Rat" came the reply as Rogue stormed off in the direction of the mansion unaware that they had had an audience.

"Damn, now that that's over what are we gonna do"

"I know Lance, I could like totally drive us somewhere"

"NO" came the emphatic response from the group

"Iain'tgoinganywherenearacarthatprettyKittyisdriving"

"Pietro slow down, I'm sure Kitty isn't that bad of a driver, I mean she managed to get her license didn't she? So she must be safe on the roads."

"No Betts, the instructors are just too scared to fail her anymore, they don't want her coming back. I think she's managed to put nearly all the instructors in Bayville on sick leave, something about nerves or whatever."

"Still she can't be that bad"

"Hello, she is, like, sitting right here. I'm a very safe driver aren't I Lance."

"Is there anyway to answer that without being killed or sounding whipped"

"Lance…"

"You've improved loads Kitty, you're much better than you used to be. Certainly safer than some drivers that I've met."

"Thank you Lance, see you two I'm not that bad"

"Whatever, I'm boredboredbored. What we gonna do"

"You really can't sit still can you, what about if someone were pinning you down so you couldn't move…"

"It would depend who was doing the pinning, if you were offering I'm sure I could be very still, but is this really the place to do this, with an audience as innocent as the pretty Kitty and Lance might get jealous cause we all know he isn't getting any and mmpfff…"

"I swear those two are like always going at it. They're totally perfect for each other, two of the biggest flirts at the Institute who wouldn't know the meaning of a serious relationship. You don't mind that we haven't got that far do you."

"Kitty, I love you, I don't mind waiting. We won't do anything that you don't want. I promise."

"Oh Lance, I love you to. Thank you for understanding and maybe we should put a hose on those two, remind them of where they are."

"I'll get Bobby over in a minute, he'll work better. Can I get a farewell kiss before my death once Pietro realises it was me who ordered his cool down."

"I suppose so."

With that the second make-out session began, neither couple hearing Ororo's shouting, infact noticing nothing of what was going on around them until…

"Oh my God, what the hell is going on. I'm getting soaked."

"Where'd the sun go, we weren't making out that long were we. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we started."

"I'mgettingwet,Idon'tdowet."

"I think this is Storm's way of like cooling us down"

"Pietro, get us inside now"

"Anything for you Betts"

In a flash of silver, both Betsy and Pietro disappeared, leaving Kitty and Lance to run towards the mansion at a normal pace. Once they arrived at the door they were greeted with Logan's announcement of a surprise Danger Room session to which no one really wanted to attend.

* * *

_Scott and Jean_

Scott and Jean were surveying the damage being caused on the back lawn from the relative safety of one of the balconies in the mansion.

"Sometimes I wonder whether any of that lot will ever grow up. I feel sorry for Ororo and Logan, having to keep an eye on all of them at one," Jean commented.

"I agree. It was bad enough before we were joined by the Brotherhood and Acolytes, I swear some of them are worse than the New Recruits, especially Pyro and Gambit. They're a corrupting influence Amara was never this destructive before meeting Pyro, at least with Bobby their powers kind of cancelled each other out, he could stop the fires and she's melt the ice. And don't get me started on Gambit… or Lance for that matter…"

"Calm down, Scott. They've proven useful before."

"But…"

"No Scott, leave them be. Ororo seems to have it in hand" was Jean's reply as the sky darkened and it began to pour, "and they appear to have a surprise Danger Room session with Logan as punishment judging by the reactions I can sense."

"All of them, maybe I can get into the control room and help Logan run the simulation, maybe put it on a high level, yeah,"

"No revenge Scott, besides I think that's what Logan has in store for them anyway, although I suppose we can go watch, it should provide some entertainment."

With that comment the two left the safety of their balcony to go and help supervise the impromptu Danger Room session.

* * *

_Amara and Pyro_

Amara and Pyro were the subjects of most of the adults present at the Institutes discussions, although they remained completely unaware of this fact. There had been an attraction noticeable between the two since the moment they had been introduced, and the pair were becoming notorious for destroying parts of the property in an attempt to impress the other. Today's victims were the poor plants in the garden.

"I like it here Sheila, they don't get quite as mad as Mags did if I burn stuff, and it gives us something to do together."

"They're used to the destruction, I mean Bobby lives here and he's always pranking people and getting into trouble. There was this one time he stole the X-Jet and nearly crashed it…"

Amara was interrupted by Storms shout, "Amara, Pyro stop that right now do you two know how long those plants took to get like that,"

Neither mutant paid much attention to this request quickly returning to their previous conversation and activity.

"How well do you think this one'll burn 'Mara," Pyro asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes, "me lighters gone missing again. I think Remy stole 'em again 'cause I accidentally burnt some of his stuff the other day. All I'm asking is for one little flame, please Princess, I'll be your slave for life."

"You've already made that promise, but who can resist those eyes, here" Amara replied as her hand flamed up.

"You're the best Sheila, cheers. Yeah, burn" came the response, accompanied by the pyromaniacs insane laughter

"That's a good one for burning, any more?" Amara asked with a giggle.

"Dunno, lets have a look,"

"Amara stop giving Pyro fire how many times do I have to tell you leave my garden alone"

"John, she sounds mad, maybe we should stop. I mean look at the sky, the suns gone. I think she's really pissed."

"It'll be fine, aaaaargh I'm getting' wet. That ain't good. Me fire's going out. Evil weather witch," muttered Pyro, "always spoils my fun, just like when I first met 'er, she put out me fire and fried me lighter pack."

"Lets get inside, now" Amara said dragging Pyro away from the now smoking plants towards the Institute, only to stop as Logan blocked the doorway.

"Danger Room, now. You can play with fire whilst we run a simulation. Oh and 'Ro will see you afterwards, something about replacing the plants you ruined."

"That ain't fair mate, we were just having a laugh."

"Don't worry, everyone else is joining you for the Danger Room session and they'll have clean-up to do too."

"But.."

"The longer you two argue, the longer and harder the session you get, at least yours will be shorter than the rest of theirs" Logan replied looking behind them at the other mutants heading to the mansion, "now go."

With that the two mutants ran indoors and headed to get suited up for the Danger Room, whilst Logan waited to greet the rest of the young mutants.

* * *

_Tibet_

The cloaked figure walked closer to what had previously been the tomb of Apocalypse and touched a point on the wall, revealing a secret part to the cavern.

"My Lord, everything is set for your return. Your adversaries have grown slack with their training and are more concerned with their own lives."

"Excellent, I cannot believe that they thought it would be that easy to defeat me," came a deep booming voice from within the shadows, "It is time to gather to me my new horsemen and for Apocalypse to make his triumphant return, and a tiny bunch of mutants will not stand in my way."

* * *

AN:/ I know not every character is mentioned here, I was going to do a section about what Bobby and the others were up to but I ran out ideas and was unsure how to write some of them; it's probably just the main ones that I'll be concentrating on in this story. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible and apologies for the bad attempt at accents.

AN2:/ (24-11-04) This is now just one long chapter rather than 2 parts hopefully that will make it easier to read


	3. Chapter 2

**Futures Change**

Disclaimer: still don't own any of it. I wish I did though. The conversation at the start of the chapter is based off the conversation Willow and Buffy had with Xander at the beginning of School Hard (season 2, the first Spike episode), I don't own them either.

AN:/ I think this is going in a slightly different direction to the original plot, but as I have written the ending, I now need to work out how to get there. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. This chapter is probably a bit crappy but hey, oh well. Enjoy the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Following Logan's impromptu Danger Room session, the students were all lounging around, too worn out to lift a finger, let alone cause any more damage.

"I can't believe Logan, we're on holiday, why do we have to do training sessions. It's not like anything's going on," complained Bobby.

"That does it. Well done Bobby, now something's going to happen, you just know it."

"Yeah, everytime someone says nothings happening or it's been quiet something always happens."

"And when it does happen that'll just mean more training sessions with Logan. Thanks."

"But, I didn't mean anything by it," Bobby was starting to sound a little bit more worried now, especially as the conversation continued.

"Yeah, but its still gonna happen."

"Oh shut up Bobby before you make it any worse."

Rogue chose that moment to walk in, Remy following her as usual. They immediately noticed the tension in the room.

"Uh, what's goin' on in heah. Why the long faces."

"Bobby's jinxed us, he commented that nothings happening at the moment."

"Merde Bobby. You don' say that. Everyone knows that."

"Ah'm with the Swamp Rat for once. What were you thinking."

"Knowing the Iceprick he wasn't thinking at all. I don't think he knows how to," came the snide Aussie remark from the corner.

"You trying to start something you, you, pyromaniac, you…"

"Why thanks for the compliment mate. It's always nice to be called a pyromaniac, I love fire me. Like my little fiery princess." This remark from Pyro was accompanied by a giggle from Amara who was currently sitting on his lap.

"You're mad, insane. I don't know why all the girls seem to love you."

"It's the accent mate. Sheila's can't resist an accent, ain't that right 'Mara."

"There is something about an accent, right Rogue."

"Don't get me involved in this sugah, ah'm just heah ta make sure they don't get outta hand."

"Ah, but chere, Remy would like to know the answer."

"Shut it Swamp Rat…"

"Yes shut up, what is it with all the girls and the bad guys," shouted Bobby cutting off Rogue's reply.

"Hey mate, we ain't the bad guys no more. We're your team-mates," said Pyro lifting Amara off his lap so he could stand up and went face to face with Bobby.

"Well former bad guys then, although you don't follow the rules and stop calling me mate, I am not your mate I never will be so shut it."

"And you're the poster child for rule following are you. I seem to remember an excessive number of pranks since I arrived at the Institute, most of which you have orchestrated, and some of them were before the former Acolytes and Brotherhood moved in here" commented Betsy

"And you had, like, no problem when Lance and I started dating and we were definitely enemies at the start. They totally didn't start until we were all on the same team," said Kitty

"That's not the point, and when did everyone else get involved in this, it's between me and the pyromaniac."

"Ah, there you go again mate, calling me a pyromaniac, anyone would think you were flirting with me, you say the sweetest things at times."

"Wha.. why.. ahhhh. Stop calling me mate. I really, really hate you."

Everyone was watching the exchange between Bobby and Pyro intently, all injuries and tiredness from the Danger Room session forgotten, the two of them had never gotten along, probably something to do with fire and ice and the fact that the second Pyro had walked through the Institute doors Amara had completely forgotten Bobby's existence, and there was a fight just waiting to happen. There was even a betting book as to when the inevitable fight would happen; some of the instructors had even gotten involved, although they pretended not to know about it because the kids weren't old enough to gamble. Bobby, whilst being a prankster was normally fairly easy going so anything that could make him lose his temper was bound to be interesting. Most of the students were hopeful the fight would happen now and provide them with some entertainment.

* * *

The inhabitants of the living room were not the only one's watching the developing fight. The adults were keeping a close eye on what was happening, and preparing to break up any fight should it get too violent.

"Do you think I should stop it before it gets too outta hand Chuck," said Logan

"Why? It might do them some good to release the tension between the two of them, finally get their problems out in the open," reasoned the Professor.

"I'm with Logan on this one Charles, we should stop it before they cause any damage, Pyro has done enough of it today already," said Magneto

"Perhaps, but I still believe it would be beneficial to everyone for them to sort out their problems," was the Professor's reply

"I know what's goin' on Chuck. You've picked today haven't you bub."

"Logan put those claws away, and I would never bet on my students, or their actions."

"He has a bet on today then. Logan go and break up the fight," came the voice of reason in the situation, and the only female present, Storm.

"Anything for you 'Ro."

"It appears that will not be necessary Logan. Young Jubilee seems to be talking to Bobby and calming him down," said Magneto, "looks like the decision is out of your hands."

"It would appear so Erik. Until the next time those two annoy each other anyway."

* * *

Whilst all of this was going on no one noticed as someone slipped out of the room and out of the Institute doors towards the gate and waiting car.

* * *

AN2:/ Sorry it's so short but I write it as I get ideas. Hopefully it will all make sense in the end and it will get more exciting than this I hope, this is all just build up, and maybe a bit of humour before everything gets serious. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Futures Change**

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, wish I did though.

AN:/ Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. Next chapter will probably not be up until the end of the week as I'm busy until then.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Tibet_**

Apocalypse looked towards the figure that had been instrumental in his release this time around, before studying the two figures, one male and one female, that were kneeling before him.

"Yes, I do believe that these two will make excellent additions to my horsemen as War and Death. However, I will require two more mutants to serve me as Famine and Pestilence."

"I have the ideal two in mind my Lord Apocalypse. They also currently reside in Bayville, at the Xavier Institute."

"Yes, they will be very suitable. We must obtain their services, " replied Apocalypse as he contemplated the possible new additions to his horsemen.

"I can easily obtain one of them my Lord, the other, will require some planning," his companion replied.

"Then leave me. I must prepare for the Day of Reckoning, when I shall once again rule this Earth."

"Of course, I shall go at once my Lord," the figure said retreating back into the shadows heading once again towards Bayville, their home and Apocalypses final horsemen.

* * *

**_Xavier Institute, Bayville_**

"Come on Betts. We have to go soon," Pietro shouted through the door at his girlfriend.

"I'll be out in a minute, luv. Would it kill you to wait a couple more minutes and we'll be there in plenty of time," came the muffled reply through the door, "you're just mad because I won't let you in here."

"No I'm not mad. And it might kill me to wait you never know, and why can't I come in. I wanna. Why do we have to go to this stupid benefit anyway"

"Stop acting like a brat Pietro. If you were in here we'd never make it on time, we have to go to this benefit as it is raising money to help mutants who are forced out onto the streets when they manifest their powers" came the reply as the door started to open and Betsy walked out, "now are you ready to go or not, the car is waiting."

Pietro was, for once, speechless at the sight that greeted him. The wait had definitely been worth it and he now had to agree that had he been allowed into her room they would not have been on time, hell he'd probably have kept her locked away for good. Betsy was dressed in a simple long, sleeveless black gown with thigh-length slit up the side, the dress set off her graceful and toned figure to perfection. Her purple hair had been twisted up with just a few loose curls that framed her face.

"Wow, you look, I mean wow…"

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Now come on Speedy we have to go meet the others."

"Wow," was the only reply from her usually talkative boyfriend

"NOW, Pietro. You were the one telling me to hurry up," snapped Betsy.

"Huh, oh yeah, dinner. Do we have to go, I wanna stay here, I don't want any other guy to see you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the most gorgeous woman in the world, they'll stare and…"

"It'll be fine. I'll compromise. If you promise to go, I'll behave and we can make an appearance before leaving within a couple of hours and the I'll be as naughty as you want me to be. Okay luv."

"Promise," Pietro pouted.

"I promise, now lets go."

"Okay" Pietro said picking her up and dashing downstairs, "the sooner we go, the sooner we can leave and have fun."

The tail end of this comment was caught by the mutants waiting in the hallway to leave, which included Magneto.

"So, you think that this benefit will not be fun do you Pietro."

"I, I didn't say that, I was talking about a different kind of fun, yeah that's it" came the stammered reply.

"Of course you did Pietro, I mean it had nothing to do with the fact that Psylocke looks very beautiful tonight does it," Magneto questioned ignoring the snickers that were starting to come from their audience. Most of them loved it when Pietro was squirming because it was so amusing.

"No, no of course not. Nothing at all to do with that, no sir, not at all."

By now, the snickers were becoming more pronounced, with some mutants openly laughing at Pietro's discomfort, as he was openly squirming before his fathers scrutiny.

"Then you will be staying for the entire evening then."

"Sure, I mean yeah, definitely, uh huh," came the reply. At this the entire hallway burst into open laughter, including Betsy, even Magneto was enjoying the sight of his usually suave son squirming under scrutiny and embarrassment.

"I'll make sure he stays the entire evening, sir," came the response from Betsy in between giggles.

"Good to know that one of you has a sensible side, even if we do not see it very often."

At Betsy's look of indignation, replacing her previous laughter, to this comment, and the fact that they would all be late if they did not leave soon, Professor Xavier decided to step in, raising his voice so he could be heard over his still laughing students, "all right everybody time to leave, I think Pietro has been embarrassed enough for now."

The laughter subsided at this, and the students started to make their way out to the waiting cars that would take them to the dinner. As the last of them were leaving the phone began to ring.

"Leave it," said Pietro; clearly recovered from his embarrassment, "the answering machine will pick it up. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"No, I feel that we need to answer this call," said the Professor, as Betsy was already heading towards the phone.

"I've got it, luv," she said picking up the phone. "Xavier's School for the Gifted, Elizabeth Braddock speaking, how may I help you?"

Both Pietro and the Professor were watching Betsy intently as the call continued, watching her get more and more upset as the phone call went on before she eventually ended the call, almost in tears by this point, "thank you for letting me know. I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight. I'll let you know the details as soon as I know myself." Hanging up the phone Betsy turned around and said, "I need to leave for England now," before she slumped to the ground crying.

On seeing this Pietro dashed over to her and picked her up, hugging her close, whilst she sobbed into his chest. The Professor sent a telepathic message for the cars to leave for the benefit, not before asking Storm and Logan to join him in the mansion.

"Okay Chuck," Logan said as he and Storm walked back into the mansion, "what's the problem?"

"I need you and Ororo to fly Elizabeth back to England in the Blackbird immediately," the Professor replied, "unfortunately you will have to return as soon as you have dropped her off, as Erik and I cannot watch all of the children by ourselves."

At these comments both Logan and Storm noticed the couple sitting against the wall, Betsy still crying.

"Oh God, what happened to the poor child?" asked Storm

"I have yet to determine that, she is too upset to speak, and her mind is a jumbled mess of emotions that I cannot make sense of," the Professor replied.

Storm walked towards the two teenagers and asked, "Elizabeth, child, what is wrong?"

Finally noticing that there were other people in the room, Betsy looked up from her position against Pietro's chest, before answering, "I need to go to England."

"We know that Betts but why?" asked Pietro, "We wanna help."

"I have to go because my brother is missing and the kidnappers will only speak to me. I have only 10hours before they kill him."

"Oh God, Betts. I'm so sorry. I'm coming with you."

"No. I have to go alone. I'm going to get changed and pack a few things if that's ok," came the distracted reply.

"Of course child, we will be waiting in the Blackbird."

"Thank you," came the distant reply as Betsy walked up the stairs towards her room.

"Why-won't-she-let-me-go. I-should-be-with-her," asked Pietro, the fact that he had sped up showing his irritation and worry for his girlfriend.

"'Cause if I know those kinda kidnappers, and I think I do, she'll have to go alone or they'll kill 'er brother on sight Speedy," said Logan as he and Storm headed for the lower levels where they kept the Blackbird.

"But I can't just sit around here waiting for news."

"I agree, which is why you shall be accompanying me to the benefit in a minute when the car arrives," replied the Professor.

"But…"

"He's right Pietro. I'll be back soon. I promise. I'll call when I know what's happening. Now go, or no fun when I get back," said Betsy as she walked down the stairs having changed with a duffel bag over her shoulder and headed over to her boyfriend, "OK," she said kissing him.

"OK. But you promise."

"I promise."

"Come along Mr Maximoff we are leaving now. Elizabeth, Storm and Logan are waiting in the Blackbird, please stay safe."

"I will, thank you Professor, goodbye," Betsy said as she followed the route that Logan and Storm had taken only a few minutes ago.

**

* * *

_Braddock Manor, London, England_**

Betsy finally arrived at her destination a few hours later. Storm and Logan had dropped her off before heading back to Bayville, and here she was at the gates of Braddock Manor about to try to save her brother. As she headed up the drive towards the front door, she couldn't help the feeling of discomfort that she was starting to feel. "This does not feel good, something's not right," she said to herself as she walked through the front door, "James," she called out for the butler.

"In the dining room, miss, and may I say how happy I am that you got here as fast as you did."

"You may, now what can you tell me about what happened, I mean for gods sake it takes a lot for anyone to be able to knock Brian out," she said as she walked into the dining room.

"I know and that's why I called you, 'cause you know about stuff like that."

"I suppose. If that was the case I don't see why I couldn't have brought some friends over, they would have helped immensely."

"Ah, but there was a reason for that," James said walking towards her, "in that I wanted you alone." As this last sentence was said the voice became more and more feminine, and James morphed into Mystique.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Institute, where's my brother?" Betsy all but shouted at the shape shifter.

"I'm afraid that your dear brother met with a slight, mmm, accident shall we say and is unfortunately no longer with us. You're supposed to be a telepath, I'm amazed you didn't pick up on it sooner, especially with your twin link."

"I, I don't know. Why?" Betsy asked quietly still taking in what Mystique had told her.

"Because it is all part of my Lords plan. I help him, and I get rewarded. And he wants you, so I'm here to get you."

"But, but you've been helping the Professor and Magneto for the past year, why?"

Mystique pulled a spray out one of the pockets in her clothes and pointed it towards Betsy saying, "I can't believe you thought I was actually on the side of good you stupid girl," before releasing the gas in Betsy's face knocking her out. "Now for a quick phone call to the Institute," Mystique said, morphing into Betsy and heading for the phone.

* * *

**_Xavier Institute, Bayville_** (stuff in _italics_ is 'Betsy's' part of the conversation) 

"Good morning, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, Kitty speaking, like, how may I help?"

_"Kitty, it's Betsy. I'm…"_

"Oh my God, Betts. I was like totally sorry to hear about your brother. Have you found him yet?"

"_Not yet. That's why I'm calling. I need a little longer, I don't know how much longer, to try and find him. I won't be able to call for a while as I'd rather not tie up the phone line in case they try and contact me again or something."_

"Ok, I'll pass the message on, and we're all thinking of you, just so you know."

"_Thank you. I'll be in touch as soon as I know anything more definite. Bye Kit."_

"Bye."

* * *

**_Braddock Manor, London, England_**

"Stupid girl," said Mystique as she hung up the phone. "I don't know what Avalanche sees in her, the stupid, ditzy valley girl that she is. Anyway Miss Braddock," she said looking at the unconscious body at her feet, "It's time for you to meet your new master. Only one more and Apocalypse will be ready to launch his campaign and rule over Earth."

* * *

AN2:/ wow, my longest chapter yet. I have the rough notes for the next chapter, so it might be up sooner than I thought, but no guarantees. Next chapter is about the final horseman, and the identities of the other two may be revealed, so stay tuned. 


	5. Chapter 4 the final horseman

**Futures Change**

AN:/ As promised here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay but we had our Uni summer ball on wed and didn't get to bed until most normal people get up on Thurs.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – the final horseman**

A couple of days had passed since Betsy had left for England and Lance was fed up, Pietro had been moping around and complaining non-stop and it was starting to get annoying. What didn't help was that Kitty wasn't around to distract him, as Jean and Amara had dragged her off to the mall and that didn't help his mood. Eventually it got too much.

"Pietro, will you shut up. I understand that your girlfriend isn't here right now, we all realise that, but you're getting annoying."

"But Lance, she wouldn't let me go with her. Now I haven't got anyway to relieve the boredom, and I miss her, and why hasn't she phoned and…"

"Pietro," Lance interrupted, "she said she'd call when things were more settled, she has her reasons for this, remember."

"I know, but it's been 2 days, she should have called. 2 days is a long time, what if something's happened to her and I don't know, what if…"

Lance's temper continued to rise throughout this, and a mild tremor started, "Pietro, if you don't shut up or leave my sight I will not be responsible for my actions."

"OK then. Where's Pretty Kitty shouldn't she be here with you, making me annoyed with her stupid likes and totally and… Ack," came the response, before Lance leapt at Pietro, the Speed Demon so distracted that he didn't realise what was about to happen until it was too late. Quickly freeing himself Pietro said, "OK, OK maybe I shouldn't have said that but, Lance get off me, I'll tell my father you were beating me up again, you know he doesn't like that."

"At the moment I don't particularly care, you're annoying me."

"But Lance we're pals, best friends. Do you really want to hurt this gorgeous face?"

"Yes," came the answer as Lance pounced again and the two boys started to fight.

So intent on fighting each other, the two combatants didn't realise that they were no longer alone in their room.

"Like, what the hell is going on here? You can feel the ground shaking outside"

"Your boyfriend is trying to beat me to a bloody pulp, that's what Kitty Kat."

"I am not, he was being annoying. He made some comments and…"

"Stop it. You're agreeing that you started it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Lance you're his best friend, his girlfriend is in another country and he's worried about her, try and be supportive."

"Why are you taking his side? I'm your boyfriend, and I thought you were going to the mall."

"I was, but I forgot my purse and came back for it. I'm not taking anyone's side Lance, but…"

"But you're sticking up for him, it's annoying and I don't like it."

"Oh, you don't like it. I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to do everything you said. I thought I had a right to free speech, or am I living in the Stone Age."

"That's not what I meant."

"No, you never mean it do you. You've always gotta be right, and you don't care about anyone but yourself. If you can't spare a bit of attention and learn to compromise, maybe we should take a break, see if our relationship will actually work."

"Kitty, I love you. I don't mean to be like that. I promise to try."

"You say that every time Lance. Maybe you believe it, but I've yet to see you try. I'm starting to think we really should split up for a while."

"But…"

"No, Lance. We need to take a break, maybe you should leave. I have to go, Jean and Amara are waiting for me."

"But…"

"Sorry Lance," came the reply as Kitty walked out, no one noticing her eyes flash yellow as she did so.

Back in the room both Lance and Pietro was stunned at what had just happened, neither boy speaking for a couple of minutes, until;

"Did Kitty just break up with me?" asked Lance

"I think so, I'm sorry. Man I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither, if you'll excuse me I think I need to get away for a bit, calm down, take this all in and stuff."

"Sure. I think Xavier has a place you can go when you wanna get away. Just go there, he won't mind."

"I think I'll do that. See ya Pie."

With that Lance went to see the Professor and after obtaining his permission to use the cabin retreat, went up to his room throwing a few things into a bag and left the Institute.

* * *

**_Xavier's Retreat, Pennsylvania_ **(AN:/I'm from England so I'm not sure on US geography or how long it takes to get places) 

Lance finally arrived at his destination a couple of hours later, having had a couple of near misses whilst driving there. This was largely due to the fact that rather than concentrating on the road he had been mentally reviewing his relationship with Kitty to see where it had gone wrong. Walking towards the door, he noted that it was already unlocked and that it was slightly ajar.

"That's odd," he thought, now moving cautiously, "I could've sworn the Professor said no-one was staying up here at the moment, that I'd have the place to myself. What's going on here?"

Entering the cabin, Lance quietly headed towards the front room, placing his bag in the hallway. When he entered the room, he was surprised to find Tabitha sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and apparently fast asleep. Silently berating himself for his suspicions, he moved towards her tapping her on the shoulder, "Tabby, wake up."

"Hmmmm, Lance?" came the sleepy reply, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you were at the Institute, and the Prof said this place was empty at the mo, and how did you get up here, I didn't see another vehicle?"

"Me, I had to get away so I hitched a ride up here. Needed some piece and quiet to get my head together, sort out some shit and stuff. You?"

"Argument with Kitty, we kinda broke up, I think, I'm not sure it was a very confusing conversation."

Whilst Lance and Tabby were talking, neither of them noticed the figure that was concealed in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike their target.

"I can't believe Kitty would do that to you, I mean you can be an ass at times, but you're nowhere near as annoying as Pietro can get, it's one of the traits that makes girls like you. Despite being a bad guy you always had some good in you, you had morals," replied Tabby, who noticing that Lance currently had his eyes shut and was looking up at the ceiling made a motion to the figure standing behind Lance.

The figure then stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Lance, tapping him on the shoulder and startling him.

"What the…? Betts what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in England looking for your brother, man Pietro's worried about you, why didn't you call…?"

"Shut up!" came the harsh reply, "we have a job for you."

"What's wrong Betts, you don't sound like yourself. Are you sure you're all right."

"I am fine, but that is not the matter in hand. We have a proposition for you."

"We? Tabby, do you know what she's talking about?"

"Yes, our Lord wishes to see you, he has a request of you Avalanche. We require your services."

"Who does? Why the hell are you two acting so weird, snap out of it." By now Lance was stating to get slightly freaked out by the girl's behaviour.

"I have informed you, our Lord Apocalypse wishes to…"

"APOCALYPSE! No way am I doing anything for him, he's evil. Why are you two working for him?"

"We serve our Lord for the good of all mutants. If you do not come with us willingly, we will be forced to use other means of persuasion, and we would hate to do you any damage for it would anger Apocalypse."

"I'm not going with you, what have you done with Betsy and Tabby" Lance shouted, trying to figure out a way to escape past the two mutants that looked like his friends.

"I am Tabitha, just as that is Elizabeth. We have seen the errors of our way and joined with Apocalypse."

"No," he whispered, "that's not true, for all their faults they'd never go willingly, you're under some sort of mind control.

"I am a telepath Avalanche, do you know how difficult it is to put a telepath under mind control."

"But Apocalypse has done it before, he did it to the Professor, don't you remember?"

"I grow tired of this, you will obviously not come willingly, Psylocke do it," said Tabby.

At that order Psylocke moved behind Lance, and put her psychic knife through his head knocking him out.

"Excellent work, now to get him to Apocalypse," came another voice from the shadows, this time male, "now we are four and can begin his work."

* * *

AN2:/ OK, there it is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	6. Chapter 5 First Signs of the Apocalypse

**Futures Change**

AN:/ Sorry for the delay but I just graduated from Uni, when I got ill, my grandma went into hospital to have a hip replacement, then I was away for a weekend at the British Grand Prix and then my grandma overdosed so real life has been a bitch. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, hopefully the next update won't take as long, I do have some notes for the next few chapters so fingers crossed. Here you go.

NB: Psylocke has some of her shadow powers as in the comics, as well as her telepathy and telekinesis which is altered slightly from the comics.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not mine OK. I'm an unemployed graduate do you really think I have the money!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – the first signs of the Apocalypse**

**_Tibet_ **

Apocalypse surveyed the group of mutants in the shadows in front of him, his 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse, looking over each mutant in turn before turning to face Mystique and saying, "excellent work, you have chosen well. They will bring about my victory."

Turning to back to the shadowed mutants, he beckoned them forward. "War, the mutant Boom Boom; Famine, the mutant Avalanche; Pestilence, the mutant Psylocke; and finally Death, the mutant Angel. My horsemen I require your services. In order for my plan to work, I require certain artefacts that are currently situated in various museums throughout Egypt, Mexico and China. Once you have obtained these items return them to me, and use any force necessary to acquire them."

With this the Horsemen turned from Apocalypse to do his bidding. As Psylocke opened a shadow portal they disappeared from view, heading towards their first destination to bring Apocalypse's plan closer to fruition.

* * *

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

The crowds ran screaming out of the doors of the cathedral as explosions were heard within as the horsemen attempted to find the required relic, the Rings of Osiris. Eventually the three rings were located and the horsemen left the cathedral into the chaos caused by their appearance. As Psylocke opened another portal to their next destination, Avalanche started an earthquake causing further destruction, this time far more widespread and covering up some of their tracks. The earthquake rumbling on, the four horsemen entered the portal, and as it closed behind them the earthquake stopped. Left behind the horsemen was one devastated city, rife with death and destruction.

* * *

_**Shanghai, China**_

The area surrounding the city centre was in ruins following what appeared to be a series of earthquakes, which had followed a couple of large explosions currently believed to be terrorist bombs, that had devastated one of the largest collections of Chinese antiques spanning a number of dynasties. The Horsemen easily obtained the second artefact, the Bracelet of Osiris, leaving almost as quickly as they arrived, before heading to their final destination, Cairo.

* * *

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

The portal opened up at the Horsemen's final destination, the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo, where they were to obtain the final two items in the set, the Sceptre and the Spear. It was late at night, so there were only the night watchmen to deal with and they were easily dispatched with a psychic blade from Psylocke. Boom Boom opened the safe with a loud explosion. Upon entering the safe, and with no care for the extra security measures that were sure to bring in reinforcements, they easily found the Spear, but the Sceptre was nowhere to be found. Questioning of the security guards proved uninformative, they knew very little and the Horsemen decided to leave and return to Apocalypse. As they left Boom Boom threw a handful of highly explosive bombs that detonated as the Horsemen entered the portal to return to Tibet, leaving a trail of destruction behind them in three different cities.

* * *

**_Tibet_**

Apocalypse and Mystique watched as a portal shimmered into existence in the cavern, and the four horsemen appeared.

Death stepped forward to hand Apocalypse the items that they had retrieved saying, "Here my Lord, unfortunately we were unable to obtain the final item as it had recently been borrowed from the Museum of Antiquities for a private showing in America."

"Where in America?"

"The guards were not forthcoming with that information initially, and required some slightly more… drastic measures. Pestilence."

"My scans revealed no initial information, someone had put up strong mental barriers to protect the information my Lord, so I was forced to use some invasive techniques."

"AND…"

"The Sceptre is currently in Bayville, at the residence of one Charles Xavier."

"The X-Men, I will therefore have to bring forward part of my plan and reveal your existence to them. Go, NOW and obtain my Sceptre."

With that the Horsemen and Mystique left, to confront the X-Men in a battle that could not go well.

**

* * *

_Bayville, New York_**

Xavier and Magneto were watching the news as the reports came in from China of the destruction that had been caused, and currently linked to a terrorist attack.

"What do you think Charles?"

"I do not believe that it is terrorists. I fear there is some other force at work."

"Why?" came the puzzled reply.

"Just a feeling I have. I feel more investigation into the events that transpired before the destruction is required, why these areas in particular…"

At this moment their attention was drawn back to the TV as they heard "we interrupt this story for a moment, reports are just coming in of similar destruction having just occurred in Cairo, Egypt. Eye witnesses report hearing and seeing a series of large explosions causing widespread devastation, and there is also talk of people disappearing into thin air, leading to blame being placed on mutant terrorists. More information as we get it. Now back to our reporter in China…"

"These events are not just a coincidence are they Charles"

"Unfortunately I do not think so although as of yet I cannot see a link between the three areas."

"I can Chuck," came from behind them as Logan, and Storm entered the room, "they're the same three places we went last time Apoc was around."

"That's not good. I think we need to call a meeting, all team members need to be informed."

"There are also reports of Ancient Egyptian artefacts being stolen in Mexico, but they are reporting one thing as odd," came the well-educated voice of Henry McCoy as he entered the room.

"What is that Henry?"

"Simply that only one item was stolen, and not even an expensive one. It was from the era of Pharaoh Ramatut, and was part of a collection of four pieces dedicated to Osiris, the other three being exhibited in China and Egypt."

"Coincidence?"

"I think not Erik, and unfortunately the Sceptre part of the set is not currently residing in the Museum of Antiquities,"

"And where is it Chuck."

"In a safe in the lower levels of the mansion, it should take them a while to find out the location of the piece, if they are indeed after it. I put mental blocks on the museum owners and guards, all they can remember is that it is on private show in America."

"Well, that does give us some rest before the real battles begin."

"Good, more Danger Room sessions for the little brats, wear 'em out so they can't cause havoc and it's all for a good cause."

"Do not wear them out too much Logan, you never know when they'll be called on to fight…"

At that moment a loud explosion was heard out on the grounds.

"I told those kids to stop messing around out there."

"But Mr Logan, it, like, wasn't any of us. We're all here because the Prof called us to a meeting," came the voice of Kitty Pryde from behind him. As the instructors turned around they realised that all the students were behind them with the exception of Lance and Betsy, who had reasons for not being there.

"Chuck…"

"I think Apocalypse might have located the final artefact, the Sceptre, faster than we anticipated."

"APOCALYPSE" came the shout from the students

"Ah thought we defeated him."

"We did, but we did not destroy him merely caused him a setback it would appear."

"What are they after."

"An artefact stored here that forms part of a set, we don't know what it does"

BANG

Another explosion was heard, this one a lot closer

"And we think he's coming for it,"

This final comment from the Professor was cut off as one final explosion occurred knocking out the wall. The mutants turned to the hole in the wall in time to see four figures emerging from the dust. As they got closer, their identities became clearer and caused a wave of shock to pass over the assembled mutants.

* * *

AN2:/ And that's it for now, I'll try and type the next chappie as quick as poss. Hope you enjoyed. There might be some editing of this chapter, as I'm not that happy with it, but I wanted to get it up, as it's been a while since I updated.

AN3:/ 24-11-04 Not much editing done in the end, but I'm still not entirely happy. I have honestly started the next chapter but I can't write fight scenes so it's taking a bit longer than I thought it would. Sorry.


End file.
